1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method of assembling a ceremonial multi-piece sculptural device, that when assembled creates a symbol of unity during a wedding ceremony, anniversary, or business celebration.
2. Prior Art
In the past there have been various ceremonial rituals with candles and other devices in order to commemorate weddings, business unions and ceremonies.
The present invention is unique in its design to symbolize unity and commitment during a wedding or other celebration.